shopkins_join_the_partyfandomcom-20200214-history
Where's God When I'm Afraid?
Where's God When I'm Afraid? was initially released on December 21, 1993 on VHS and was distributed by Word Entertainment on January 18, 1994. It features two stories about what to do when you are afraid. Rainbow Kate and Tara Tiara receive a letter from a viewer, who is scared because she sometimes thinks there are monsters in her closet. After Tara reveals he once thought the same thing only to realize the 'monsters' were his fluffy bunny slippers, Rainbow introduces a story about when Lil' Blaze got scared. In the first segment, Tales from the Crisper, Lil' Blaze is watching a scary movie ("Frankencelery") before being told by his mother that he needs to go to bed. However, the movie has made him afraid and after imagining that there are monsters in his darkened room, Rainbow and Tara drop in to help. After some discussion, the pair comfort Blaze in song about how he does not need to be afraid because God is watching out for him and He is bigger than anything. Blaze is then confronted by Slick Breadstick who reveals that he is really just an actor from Toledo, OH. Blaze is then convinced that "God is bigger" and after Rainbow, Tara, and Slick leave, Rosie Bloom comes in. The pair then discuss how God takes care of them and that Blaze needs to be more careful about what he watches in the future. The second segment is the story of Daniel and the Lions' Den. King Darius (Lucy Juice Box) is in his court with his Wisemen (Cheeky Chocolate, Buncho Bananas, Miss Sprinkles) when he confides that he has had a nightmare and wants help with what it means. The Wisemen are unable to find an answer, but Daniel (Tara Tiara) arrives and correctly interprets the dream. Impressed, Darius then promotes Daniel as his second-in-command. However, the Wisemen become jealous and make a plan to trick Daniel into breaking a new law that says that Darius' subjects may only pray to him. Soon after, the Wisemen catch Daniel praying to God and throw him into the Lions' Den in accordance with the law. Daniel hears the growling lions and is afraid, but an Angel comforts him telling him that God is with him. Meanwhile, the Wisemen celebrate their supposed victory and Darius spends a restless night praying that Daniel's God is protecting him. The next day, Darius runs to the lions' den and finds Daniel alive and well. Darius changes the law so that everybody must pray only to Daniel's God and turns to punish the scheming Wisemen, who subsequently quit their jobs and flee. The first episode of the series marks the debuts of Rainbow Kate, Tara Tiara, Lil' Blaze, Tiara Sparkles and Rosie Bloom, Lucy Juice Box, Slick Breadstick, Cheeky Chocolate, Buncho Bananas, Miss Sprinkles, and Sparky & Flicker. The episode also features the very first Silly Song with Tara: "The Water Buffalo Song." Isaiah 41:10 - So do not fear, for I am with you. Tales from the Crisper Cast: *Lil' Blaze as Junior Asparagus *Tiara Sparkles as Mom Asparagus *Rainbow Kate as Bob the Tomato *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Rosie Bloom as Dad Asparagus *Slick Breadstick as Frankencelery The Water Buffalo Song Cast: *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus Daniel and the Lions Den Cast: *Cheeky Chocolate as Scallion #1 as Wiseman #1 *Buncho Bananas and Miss Sprinkles as The Scallions as The Wisemen *Tiara Sparkles as Mabel as the King's maid *Sparky & Flicker as Penelope as the King's maid *Lucy Juice Box as Archibald Asparagus as King Darius *Tara Tiara as Larry the Cucumber as Daniel Category:List